Genosha: Rebirth :Rise of the Extremes
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: 4 years after the decimation, mutants have been re-empowered; they will inherit the planet again,and it's up to War Machine's Extremes to help the world accept it, protecting the whole planet. R&R,CHAPTER 5 UP!final chapter!
1. Summary and Characters

Discalimer: I don't own the Marvel or the DC characters.

* * *

_ Summary _

Four years after the cataclysm known as "Decimation", the High Evolutionary was able to restore the mutant gene of all the former Homo Sapiens Superiors. Now, after the Civil War divided the super-hero community on a world-wide level, a new group raises on the soil of the so called "Free Republic of New Genosha"; under the patronage of elected president and first minister MBASA WARII, foreign minister Erik Lehnsherr and U.N. (that ask for their intervention during the hard times), the international team fight word wide, alien and extra-dimensional menaces as well. But now that the mutants are again destined to inherit the planet, it's up to the EXTREMES to let the world accept it...

**_Cast and Crew_**

Genosha:

President of Genosha: **Mbasa Warii**;  
Foreign Minister: Former president **Erik Lehnsherr;**  
Head of the ethical commission for the development of science: **Charles Xavier**  
Director of the Ross University Clinic: **Cecilia Reyes**

Tomorrow Academy Staff:

Directors: **Charles Xavier and Erk Lehnsherr**; 

**Notable Teachers** (almost all of them are now retired from super-hero activity): **Angelica Johns** (Firestar- Art); **Shen Xorn **("Xorn" - Philosophy); **Walter Langowsky **(Sasquatch - Science and physics); **Danielle Moonstar** (Mirage; Mythology and literature);**Notably students**: **Morgan Vigneaux** (Wicked); **Laura Howlet **(formerly X-23, now just "X"), **Mindee, Celeste and Phoebe Frost** , now free from the Phoenix and able to feel again (actual alias: Triads; formerly knows as the Cuckoos).

Extremes: Team Leader: **James Rhodes/War machine**; former member of O.N.E.; **notable team members**: **Ruth Bat-Seraph/Sabra**(Mossad, SHIELD, X-corporation; Rhode's vice) ; **Pete Wisdom** (liaison with the British government; responsible for the Intelligence and second vice of Rhodes); **Davis **(Slipstream) and **Heather Cameron **(formerly Lifeguard, now Firebird); **Tharenne **(Thor Girl, from Asgard); **Amanda Safton** (Daytripper); **Walter Langowsky/Sasquatch; **Reserves**: Daniel Rand (**Iron Fist); **Roy Harper/Arsenal **(skilled archer; knowledge of almost all the types of weapons; martial artist; after a multiversal disaster, he was exiled from his own dimension to 616 ); **Christine Stark-Johnson/Blackdragon **(liaison with SHIELD, too, due to the fact that she knows director Stark very well-he is her older brother). Medical officer: **Cecilia Reyes. **Research and development unit (with ties with both the Extremes and minor to the Genoshian government): Biology and biophysics: **Walter Langowsky**; high technology: **Christine Stark-Johnson**.


	2. The beginning of the Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following Characters (although I'd like it) but just, in a "moral" sense, Blackdragon; all the other belong to Marvel .

**Note one: sorry if it took me so long, but I started my own activity, and I really had a little time to enjoy writing; today I had both inspiration and time, and so I jsut pun on the screen few words. it's a little less long than the usual, so sorry, I just hope that you'll like it (and that you'll put a looot of reviews!).**

**Note two: repost of chapter one. changes all the way!**

REBIRTH

In a place where time and space have no meaning, a creature, who once has been a goddess, observes through a glass the slivers of a time that no more exists, a time forgotten long ago. She observes what brought to this particular moment, the glory and the decadence, loss and victory, triumph and tragedy… the green dressed blonde, last herald of her race, now alone, walks towards the gigantic glass once more, and, gently skimming it, as a tear escapes from her marvellous semi-closed eyes, she whispers the words that permit her to continue to live in her solitude, to survive each day, the words that allow her to remind when she wasn't alone, a time when maybe she wasn't happy, but in which life was definitely better…. "Mirror, gift of the mystic fount of the time, you, that allow me to see through time and space, please, bless your mistress, and show me … - she hesitates- show me everything…" As she finishes preying her magic artefact, millions of lights leaves its lucid and shining surface and, embracing them, the blonde sees in her mind everything, and, once again, as the knowledge of what once was enters in her mind, she feels less alone…

_**The day after the decimation.**_

Somewhere in space, He looks from his ship at the blue and green globe above him, sighing at closed eyes and massaging his grey beard. "Master, what is troubling you?" when He turns his back to face the one who just spoke, He sees one if His servants, a creature half human half animal; a creature He created long ago, that knows his master better than anyone else probably, and who goes near his master, looking at the same object that caught the Man's attention.

"The evolution is supposed to be a natural process, but both I and many others showed that it can be helped. But what happened on that globe has nothing to do neither with nature nor with human intervention. What happened on that globe, my servant, was something it wasn't supposed to happen. The evolution is supposed to be a right line, but a mix of magic and mutant power changed it in the blink of an eye, transforming said line in a circle, and closing it. When I first saw the child almost 3 decades ago, I didn't think she was so dangerous and unstable. I knew what her powers could be, and I didn't do anything. I'm involuntarily responsible for the dead end of the evolution on this planet… - He walks in direction of a screen, and sees images of past and present of said planet – this planet was destined to be the light of this universe and many others, it had to be the gem of the evolutionary process, but now it's all over. I can't allow this, my servant. No one is going to do something about it? Then it will be me the one who will find a solution to this problem. I will show them that I'm the only one able to do it, and that I've been always right….because this planet, that can seems so insignificant, will bring great things to the universe… the evolution wanted this planet to belong to the so-called Homo Sapiens Superior… I will bring things back to how they were meant to be. It will take time, but I'll do it. I swear."

_**The day that captain America died.**_

"I'm… glad that you decided to return from England" Inside one of the apartments at Stark Tower, Tony Stark is approaching his younger sister, Christine, a mutant with many powers, former X-Men and Excalibur member known with the codename Blackdragon, just returned after more than a year; she disappeared immediately after the destruction of the Avengers, but now that the Civil War is over she is back, and Tony, now director of Shield, doesn't know if she is here for stay or if she wants only to remind him all his failures, both as man and a hero.

"Steve is dead, because you couldn't admit that he was right and you were wrong, and the same goes for Goliath, too. They are dead, and it's just your fault, because you have to stay under the lights and let people love you. If you will go on with this registration idiocy, more people will die. This is dangerous, Tony, too dangerous. And the most dangerous thing you can do is ask mutants to register. You can't ask my people to register just because we're born. Steve decided to be Cap. You decided to be Iron man. Clint decided to be Hawkeye. Hank decided to be whatever he is now. Scott Lang decided to be Ant-Man. Mutants don't decide what they are, Tony, it's how we are born. You are blessed. We are doomed."

"Xavier opened the school so that people like you…"

She stops him, turning towards the door, ready to leave, telling him just few more words. "Charles taught us to use and control our powers. He didn't pay us to follow his orders; I'm just waiting, Tony, to see all those Children from your precious Initiative been send to war by the U.S. government to stop some dictator the president doesn't like or is applying a too high price at his petrol."

"Are you saying that you are not going to register? Or are you simply say that you are going to leave."

"I'm saying, Tony – she says turning her head in the opposite direction, to not face him, and looking outside the windows of Stark Tower – that I'm going to stay here. I'm going to stay here because I want to be the one to stop you when the time will come."

"This time will not come, Chris, I promise you"

"Don't say that, Tony – she whispers – Ray lived this. Kitty saw this. We all know how it will end…"

"I can't come back now, Chris, but I promise you that, with your help, I will do no more mistakes. Everything will end well, Chris. We'll be happy as we were when we were children…"

**_Something like 7 years after the Decimation._**

Chris Stark-Johnson is slipping peacefully in the wooden 2 side bed inside the large bedroom in her London's loft, when she suddenly finds herself waking up screaming, hit by the pain that her telepathic mind suffers when millions of voices start to scream together. Putting on the first thing she finds near her, being a white shirt, and trying to control the pain, she leaves the bed, going in direction of her living-room, where, still pressing her hands against her forehead as to try to alleviate the feeling – that she can't alleviate, since it's not just physical, but psychic- she turns on the T.V. and interface her optic visor with the Net, finding that what the voices are screaming about it's true…

"Here Trish Tilby from Mutant Town, where the population, that 5 years ago lost its powers during the so-called decimation wakes up this morning, finding that its powers were back. The "Decimation" is a phenomenon still wrapped in a deep mystery for both the scientific community and the mutant population as well; there had been voices about a participation of the government inside the catastrophe that destroyed the life of millions of habitants of the entire planet; after the controversial Sentinel Program, The Weapon X Project with its various incarnations and the so-called Operation Zero Tolerance everybody was pouting in that direction, but at now there are no real evidences that prove the conspiracy theory right…" Still in shock, Chris sits on the sofa, looking at now black screen of the 40" flat screen placed against the wall in Ivory coloured Venetian stucco, and tears escape from her dark eyes, as she understand that her people live again… Chris now doesn't think about the pain, she moves to the her room again, looking smiling and peacefully at her bed, and, quickly as never before, she packs all her things, both physically and mentally, ready to go where she knows she is now needed more than never before. Genosha, I'm coming back.

**_6 months later._**

From the white cliffs of the City that people has decided to call "Redemption", Chris, dressed with one of her old X-Men outfit in extremely dark blue – a tube top with a red circled "X", leather pants and heeled red sandals- looks at the sea that seems bigger than ever: she hopes that it isn't a bad signal, because the reconstruction, after years, thanks to all the super-powered mutants, is now over, and people is finally coming back. And not just mutants- now, in Genosha, symbol of a land who has been able to rebirth after its destruction, coming back from the death to the glory it once possessed, the "normal" humans are welcome as well, and, after years after the last election and years after the last time the island saw someone at the power for the last time, in few weeks, there will be a new election. Finally, after decades, Genosha will have a president for the first time. And the founds have helped to rebuild, to build schools, hospitals, even a University… Lost in her thoughts, she almost doesn't feel Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr's arrival. The older men approach the woman that once has been student to both of them, who saw both side of the coin, and who is now witness to the reconstruction of a friendship started years and years ago, gone through highs and lows. Chris Johnson has never believed she had lived long enough to testify the alliance between Erik and Charles, the leader of the Brotherhood and the creator of the X-Men.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I can't believe there's still someone who wants to destroy us all." Charles starts, just to be completes by Erik.

"We worked so hard, we went through hell and back because we wanted to see our people live in pace, together. But someone is still so blind that can't understand what's going on. The pirates and the terrorists continue to attack us. We aren't a dangerous land now, we don't have any protection."

"Ok, I get it. we need to make people trust us, and, at the same time, convince them that we can defend ourselves if we are in danger. But why are you telling me this? I hope that you don't think that, just because I've Einstein I.Q. I can find a solution just snapping the fingers…"

"We already have a solution, Christine. We want to create a super-group here. We were thinking about an international agency, with liaisons with all the main governments of the planet, and the patronage of the U.N."

"But I suggested Charles to open a school for gifted children here, too. There are the X-men, sure, but there's need of something else, too…a new school, for a new era and for a new generation. We are seriously thinking about calling it "Tomorrow Academy", in honour of Sean Cassidy, and dedicate it to his memory."

"Don't take it the wrong way, Chris. We're not talking about a new Xavier Academy or a new Tomorrow Academy, it will be something totally different, where the will be normal humans and mutants as well."

"The Free Republic of New Genosha and its government will be officially presented at the next G8 that will take place here, in a couple of months. In that occasion, we'd like to introduce the group and the School to the world."

"If you are going to do this, you'll need SHIELD approval. After the Super-Hero Civil War in the U.S. almost 4 years ago my brother made sure to have the support of all the governments. There's a Super-Hero Registration Act in almost all the countries on the planet, the only reason Genosha hasn't been considered is that it was without a government, destroyed and abandoned... a ghost island. No one cared about it."

"You don't have to worry about SHIELD, Chris – Charles sweetly tells her placing a hand on her right shoulder, as she faces both the men – it's something we will care about, we are already taking contacts with UN, Shield and some governments. All you will have to do is recruiting few "civilians". We already have few names, especially the ones that will be under their government patronage; we have few other names, too, and you can think about the other ones. After all, thanks to your status quo of former X-Woman, reserve of the Avengers, former member of Excalibur and member of the scientific community, you have contacts with most of the heroes in the world…"

"we're not asking you to guide the group – Erik assures her, reading her eyes, and seeing, if not fear, something he knows the girl stopped to feel a long ago, but frustration, maybe, unhappiness, and worry – we are asking you, thanks to your contacts, to make the calls, and choose few names, that's all. Guiding is something we know you don't feel comfortable with, you are better in following orders, this is the reason you've always been behind someone else. You will not have to guide the Extremes, you'll simply have to help us to form them, my child."

"Extremes?" she asks, corned, as she is already living, turning her head in direction of the men at her back.

"Extremes Security Force, with the "E" in front of the X, to make people understand that we aren't only mutants. – Charles explains her – shortly, it's Extremes, or ESF, but I'd personally prefer Extremes. This way, we mix some pieces of the past together, creating something new, for a new future and a new world."

* * *

Ok, now you can tell me if you liked it or if you hated it... I WANT A lot of reviews!!... and see you soon!**  
**


	3. Wake Up Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters, unfortunately. Note: this story takes place several years after the invasion, and follows the events in dc universe rise of the phoenix.

* * *

WAKE UP CALL

**_Somewhere in Congo._**

Illnesses: it's what plagues this land, with poverty. But it's not for the poverty that Dr. Cecilia Reyes is here. Cecilia Reyes is a doctor, a good one, and she is here with MSF because she wants to make the difference. The life of the hero? It's not for her, and she tried it in the past, but it's not what she wants. She wants to do her job, that's all, and, well, helps people in the process. Innocent people. The ones she wasn't able to save in the past, when she was trapped inside Neverland… Neverland, something she will never probably be ready to speak about… the worst moment of her life, when, years ago, the Weapon X program kidnapped her and closed her in that concentration camp…

Inside the mobile medilab, Cecilia closes her eyes, and a silent tear escape from them. It's not that she doesn't want to remember, she simply knows that it's not the right moment.

Cecilia, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important.-When she opens her eyes again, in front of her she sees the image of Xavier, his mental image, at least. There's something I need to tell you about…

"I don't want to hear anything from you, Charles. You already ruined my life in the past… - she closes her fists, with force and anger, looking at the image of the bold man in front of her – thanks to you and your precious X-men I almost died more than once. I became a junkie. I ended in a concentration camp, Charles, a concentration camp, where I almost went crazy! Do you realize what it means?"

_Cecilia, I know how you feel… and how you felt back then. I've tried my best to always been at your side when you needed it the most…and I did it with the best intentions, not because I wanted something in exchange._

"yes – she admits, as she moves to go to seat on a nearby old chair; once closed her dark eyes, tears escaping from them, she laces her fingers together, as she is praying – I remember all those times Charles… I remember when you found me, so scared because I had just discovered I was a mutant… or when I've been attacked, and your X-men saved me… or when, to save Kurt from the Neos, I become a Junkie, and you helped me to find my way back… or when I was finally able to escape from Neverland, on the verge of craziness, and you helped me again, supporting me while I was trying to find my balance again… you even helped me to find the courage to speak to Miguel again."

_I know who you are, Cecilia, I finally understand it. It took me a while, but now I know that the world doesn't need only heroes with capes and masks… the world need people like you, to trust mutants. I need you as the hero you truly are, the woman who saves lives, not the one who fights against robots, criminals and whatever there's; I need you to make the world understands that we can be heroes, too… _

**_Somewhere in the north of Canada…_**

Inside his lab, Walter Langowsky is doing some experiments, far away from the civilisation; he went here for that reason, because, for once, he wanted to stay alone, and a visit wasn't exactly what he was waiting for, neither that the young woman who just entered thought that it was strange that he felt her presence.

"I'll ask just once, who the hell are you and what do you think you are you doing here in my lab?" he asks, without turns his head in her direction, still looking at the screens.

"you… you knew I was here? How did you do it? I hide my presence both to machines and your mind as well…" Chris is going near him, wordless. She is astonished, she has always thought to be so good, it's the first time that a human is able to feel her presence when she uses her psy-shield.

"You can hide your presence at the human mind, not to my enchanted animal senses; animals are something telepaths aren't already prepared for."

"I'll take a note for the next time, Dr. Langowsky. – she pauses, putting her hands in her pockets as she joins him near the screens – you are impressing me, Dr. Langowsky, really. There are just, I don't know, maybe other 3 or 4 persons in the world that I know of that are able to play this trick with me."

"Make me compliments will not help you to reach your goal, Dr. Stark – he turns to look in her eyes, and, once removed his glasses, he grins at her – yes, I know who you are, although you hair is white now, and, before you could say anything, I don't care. As I was saying, It's hard not to know you, at least in the academic community. The great Christine Marie Antoinette Stark, younger sister to Anthony, 10 years of difference, but both graduated at MIT at the age of 17. and guess who knows your brother?"

Pissed off, Chris crosses her arms, massaging her forehead with a hand. "Great, you know me, and so? Are you telling me that you know why I'm here, too?"

"You are the psych here, and it's you the one who entered in my lab without invitation. It's up to you to tell me what you are doing here, although I have a certain feeling that I could know the reason of your presence here."

"I could start with all the rhetorical crap, but I prefer to be the more direct possible. Xavier and Lehnsherr are forming a group, with people from all over the world, to protect the planet, with base on Genosha, and I thought that someone with your IQ and your knowledge on biophysics could be useful, both in action, thanks to your practice, and in making researches. And don't forget that you could teach to the new generations as well. We could really use a good teacher in science."

"You spoke about researches, right? As in founds?"

"Well, yes, there's a lot of people interested in invest in us. And, if you'll accept, in you, too."

"So, I'll be a hero, a teacher and I'll be able to continue my researches?"

"Well, it will not be automatic. All the researches on the soil of the Republic of New Genosha will have to be authorised by the Ethical commission for the development of science, first. We don't have anything against scientific minds, dr. Langowsky, it's an iter that I'll have to follow me too, it's just to prevent such things like clonation or genetic manipulation. We can't risk spoiling the reputation of the government even before its birth."

"Well, I can't say "yes" or "no" right here right now, but I'll think about it."

"It's all I'm asking you, Dr. Langowsky, it's all I'm asking you…"

**_New York City (1)_**

More or less 6 years before, the city had been destroyed by the Skrulls, shapeshifter alien invaders, and during those days, Chris Stark was there, ; what sometimes she regrets is the fact that, not too long after the "tragedy", she decided to move on with her life, but she still remembers those days… thousands and thousands of deaths, just because the heroes weren't where they should be, engaged in an other fight, in the so-called Savage Land, or in the other countries touched by the invasion… Sometimes,still today, after years and years, she can't forgive him, and blames her brother for what happened to Cap and the other heroes… she still thinks that winning the war with the aliens could be a way easier if they were all united, and not divided because of the Civil War. Those days… she thought it was going to unite them, to assemble the avengers back together, but she was wrong. The Skulls weren't enough to make people understand, 'cause there's people who never understands.

But, while she continues to walk in direction of her destination, once she is nearer and nearer, she knows that she has to stops to think about it, to feel guilty. There's nothing to feel guilty about, she was just doing her job, in the best way possible, and besides, everything ended well, right? Right. So, why she feels so uncomfortable, while she enters where she knows the Secret Avengers are? Just because she is Tony's sister? Because she said no when Clint and Logan asked her help? Or just because, for all these things, she feels it's wrong ask them to help her?

Hell, I'm not sure if I've the right to do what I'm gonna do. "Hello? Is anyone here?" of course they are here, I sensed them. But I just have to keep in mind that they are not obliged to answer me.

"Hel-lo to you, darling? What can your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman do for you? – From the ceiling, in front of her, attacked to one of his webs, the famous Spiderman fells near her, attacking the white head with both his body and his webs, engaging her in a battle that is almost destroying the apartment – besides, trying to stop you, of course."

"Easy, bud, the girl's with me. How are you doing, Black?"

"Ehi! I didn't know we had a policy of fraternization! I mean, I'm single, it could be useful. I mean, I'm a rebel hero, all the girls want me, so if Logan can brings girls, than it means that…"

"Spidey, shout up. Blackdragon isn't my girl."

"Blackdragon? You mean… you mean that Blackdragon? – Spidey says as he lands near her, looking at her, an inch from her eyes, like to examine her – wait, it's true! you are Chris Stark, Tony Stark's baby sister! it's been a sooo long time since the last time I saw your face on tv! How did it happen that your hair is white, now? You used to be such a nice brunette! "

"Spidey, shut up. If she is here it's because she is in big, big, big troubles. The birdie is too proud to ask for help, until it's too late. or it's because Chuck asked you to come and visit me."

"To be honest, Logan – she answers him as he helps her to stand – I'm not here for you, although it's true that, in a certain way, I'm here because Charles asked me to. I need to see Ronin or Hawkeye or whatever you call him these days."

"Let me remember… when was the last time that I saw you? While we were fighting the big bad green aliens and I took back my bow? – he remains for a while at the door, near to Bobbi, crossed arms, trying to pretend to be cold, falsely, but serious and sarcastic - you've been away for so long, sweetie, I have to say, we were starting to think you were gone for good… what happened? You vanished!"

"things happen, priorities change, in short, life happens.- She says, smiling sadly, as she turns and approaches Clint Barton, hugging him like it was the only thing she was waiting for. – and it was at Janet's funeral." 

"you look good… what's happening? You look.. different!" Bobbi says hugging her like a sister, a suspicious look on her face.

"Yeah, I know I could use some tint, but, you know how I am, right?"

"No, it's not that, it's just that you look – Bobbi says leaving her and looking at her, suspicious, at crossed arms – you look different, like, I don't know, more mature, radiant… I don't know how to explain it…."

"radiant? Well, mutantkind is now out of danger of extinction, so it must be it, sure." She pretends to lie, but, under the veil, Bobbi, Clint, even and overall Logan know she is lying. Something happened, and she doesn't want to tell them about it.

"I hoped to see you again since that day. Bobbi and I missed our little surrogate sister. – he pauses, looking at the girl in front of him – so, what the hell happened to your hair? Why is it white? What did he do to you? I know you weren't supposed to try to have a normal and proper relationship with a man like that… I bet that, everything that happened to you, whatever it was, it was his fault! Tony was damn wrong when he suggested to you to move in with that bastard jerk son of a… "

"Relax sweety, I broke up with Wisdom a long time ago. we weren't meant to be, and leave out his mother, she was a good person... and for the hair… an Omniversal thing, a too long story, one that maybe one day I'll tell you. – she pauses, hugging him more - I missed you too, I'm so glad to see that you are ok, but I really couldn't come back here… When I left...first there was Osborn, and then, something happened. well, I told you, long story. But, as I was saying… I'm here because an old friend asked me to."

"So, you're not here to see the tin soldier?"

"no, I'm here because Charles asked me to."

"I bet it's what you were telling Logan about. But, still, I don't get it. what Xavier wants from me? I'm not a mutant." Clint – dressed in civil clothes- crosses his arms and looks at her, while the 4 of them – Clint, Bobbi,Chris and Logan- go to seat at the nearby kitchen table.

"well, after the mutants have been re-powered, almost all her previous habitants come back to Genosha, and at now, as strange as it can seem, the population is 50% sapiens sapiens and 50% sapiens superior, but we haven't ended to rebuild yet and we're still defenceless, so Charles and Erik have decided to established a group on the island, formed by humans and mutants as well, and they are sending me all over the word to make the calls."

"Well, Chris, although I'm glad and honoured you thought about me – Clint answers her – I fear that I have to say no. I'm trying to build a real life for myself here, with Bobbi, figures that I'm almost out from the hero community. I know that I'll never get a real life at 100%, but I want to try, for once. – he pauses – I'm really sorry, but, well, if you still need few names, maybe there's someone who could help you, a friend of mine."

"well, to be honest, this was the reason I come here in the first place. I needed you to tell me where to find him… and if he really is who I think he is."

" if I can say what I think… if I have to be honest, I have my doubts that the group could be useful in reaching the dream's goal. "

"Don't sound so sceptical, Logan. We're not speaking just about a group, here. We're speking about more than this… about a school for common humans and mutants, about a centre of scientific research, about universities, schools of arts, in a land where there's a free republic opened to everyone."

"A school?"

"Yes, we have already few students, and few teachers, too… Charles convinced Moonstar and even Shen Xorn, and, have you ever heard about Firestar? Asks Clint about her, he was the one who wanted her in the Avengers. Well, she is in, too. And I'm almost sure I convinced your old pal Langowsky to join us."

"So, listen, I was wondering… Are you still accepting students? Because I could give you 4 names that I think could use your help and vice versa."

"I'm full ears, Logan, I'm listening."

"My "daughter", Laura Howlet… she has spend enough years as a death machine. Slim tried to recruit her into X-Force a while ago, after the birth of the first mutant baby after the decimation. It took her a long time to return to be a real girl, and I don't want to see Slim forcing her to become what she doesn't want to be. You can't imagine how long it took me to convince her to leave that damn group, and now that she is free, I don't want to see her alone… I want to give to my little girl a goal, again. So, if you and Chuck could help her…"

"What about the other 3 names you were speaking me about?"

"I think that you could already know them… the Triad, previously known as the Cuckoos, or the 3 in 1 or the 4 in 1 or the 5 in 1… the girls that it ended they were sort of Emma's daughters, creating by the Weapon X program. As for Laura, Slim and his lovely wife took them, used them and abandoned them, although they were Emma's daughters. They tried to reach her, well, for what someone without feeling can reach the Ice Queen, and failed. She didn't do it with bad intentions, she wanted to protect herself, but pushing the girls away wasn't exactly the best idea. I know that they aren't exactly kids anymore, but I think they could still learn a lot, especially if we speak about the use of their powers and finding an aim, and, besides, no one really tried to give them their hearts back… that damn bird is still trapped in them… and no one tries to change that. – he pauses, smoking a cigar and looking for a while outside, then turning back to her - So, what do you tell me?"

"I tell you that I could say "yes" simply to upset Frost. By the way – she is already going to leave, but then, she stops, turning her head in direction of her friends – when you see Danny Rand, tell him that the Genoshan Government thanks him for the help and the money given by his foundation to help the reconstruction, and whatever it happens, he will always be welcomed and we will be more than honoured to have him at our side"

**_New York City (2)_**

The boy is much younger than Clint, but, still, he is as good with a bow and arrows as my dear old friend is. I know that Clint was going to refuse, but still…, I mean, not that I was sure that he was going to accept, I knew that after the invasion he has almost retired, but I still hoped that he was going to say yes, at least to this…to me. Well, let's at least hope that Clint's new pupil will be the one to give me the answer I'm waiting for and that I'm right about him, because I'm tired to ask people to join me and receive only "no" as answer. Chris is the upper-east side, on the fire-escape of an old building, contemplating the sight she is having, not exactly the one she was looking for; to be honest, she hoped that she didn't have to do something like this. In the street, a couple of thieves just escaped from a nearby bank, and what the press and Bobbi told was an unregistered hero – a boy younger than her, red hair and green eyes behind a domino mask, dressed in black and red, with what looks more like street clothes than a costume –is following them, armed with just a bow and few arrows; after few minutes, he jumps on a car, aims and then throws a couple of arrows to stop them the first one, full of glue, leaves one man attached on a wall, while the second one reveals a hidden net in the inside, leaving him on the soil, ready to be arrested by the police, who's arriving, while the young hero runs away. Little he knows that someone is following him in the dark, shielding her presence with her mental powers.

"Do you know that someone believes that you are Hawkeye?" He turns and is shocked to see that, where once before there was no one, now stands a woman probably in her first 30s, with short, curly white hair, dressed with a blue top made of jewellery stones, jeans and high heeled sandals. Sitting on the fire-escape, she looks at him, and then, seeing that he isn't answering, leaves her position and goes near the man. "did we already met? - without answers, he is going to leave, as he turns her his back – people is talking about you a lot, do you know it? And I've been quite… impressed. I'm following you from a while, and you're quite good. Actually, I think I could use your help, sometimes. Well, to be honest, Clint suggested me to ask you, he told me you improved your skills with him for a while, although I knew it wasn't necessary… all the years spend with Ollie, Dinah, Hal and the Titans… I bet that fighting Nightwing taught you a lot, doesn't it, Roy?"

"Ok, sweetheart, listen to me – the red head man says as he faces her, irritated – now let's see your nice face and see how you know so many things about – he pauses, as he sees in clear light her face, her smiling and almost happy, but a little unsure, face. He knows her. he had already met her. - me… wow. Long road from Coast City, darling."

"First, as I already told you many times, Harper, no one can call me darling or sweetheart. Second, wow, I knew that you liked to pose like an alpha male, but this… Third, I know what you are thinking, but I don't work for the Initiative or the Secret Avenger. Actually, I work for another group, a group that wants to dedicate itself to protect Genosha and let people understand that humans and mutants can live and work together in harmony."

"I don't work for nothing, sweetheart, and I don't know if you can give me what I want." He says a little sad, turning his eyes in direction of the full moon, hands in his pockets.

"I want to help you, Roy. You know I still owe you big time… and Hal… you know, you were like a son for him, well, at least, at the beginning. After he come back, he starting to see you more… – she says as she puts her back against a wall, crossed arms - You are like his little brother, Roy. At least is what I've always thought. He tried to be good to you since he has always believed that he had done just mistakes with Jim."

"He still misses you - he says, looking in the void before them, going to seat on the parapet of the building, smirking- he told me about…well, you probably imagine what he told me about, right?"

"I miss him, me too. - she answers, although she aims directly to the bright stars of the clear sky over their heads, sitting near him, embracing her knees. Soon she finds herself sobbing a little, putting her head on Roy's right shoulder, as she had already done in the past – I guess you don't have a bottle of iced beer like we used to have back then, right?" at closed eyes, she starts to smile, remembering the almost two years spent in Roy's reality, being one of his friends.

"By the way, what did I told you that day in the kitchen?"

"You told me many things in the kitchen, Arrow. I mean, when you weren't with Lian or Kendra you were with me in there, how am I supposed to remember almost two years of conversations?"

"I think… that I told you that the feeling you had for him were mutual, and then you bet that he wasn't feeling anything about you, and, correct me if I'm wrong, they were. You own me 50 dollars."

"You told me, exact words, you're both adults, there's nothing wrong in you two being in an adult relationship and then you added that it was so clear that I was attracted by him that even Connor had noticed this little detail. And, by the way, we never bet. Computer memory here, sweetie."

"Chris, you knew me back then – he tells her, smiling, sweetly but sadly at the same time – you know the place I come from. But you don't know how I ended here… see, a couple of years ago, a domino effect hit the multiverse, and generated another crisis; I don't know why or how, but, after the final battle, I woke up here instead of home. and it's from that damn day that I try to come back home… it's the only thing that I want, to come back… to my family, to my life… Lian needs me, I'm the only one she has… I know that Ollie can make a great grandpa, but it's not like a father… lian has already lost her mother, I can't let her think that even her daddy has abandoned her. "

"We have the most advanced technology, and the greatest minds of the planet. We'll be more than happy to help you to find your way back, Roy. You know I've always considered you one of my closest friends over there, 'cause you remembered me of Clint…. I'll do whatever in my power to help you." smiling, she offers him her hand; the man, removing his red domino mask, immediately accepts it.

"By the way, sweetheart I'm back to Arsenal, don't forget."

"Then, welcome to the extremes, Arsenal."

**_Stamford, Initiative's Headquarter._**

"I heard you had some issues with the staff here, after Deal ol' Normie went down – Jim Rhodes is looking at a fight simulation inside the war room and, when he suddenly hears a voice speaking with him, he turns his head in direction of said voice; once saw who's speaking with him, Jim immediately removes the War Machine helmet, revealing a smiling face, a face once full of scars, but now normal again – I'm glad that you are doing well Jim, and that Sublime's nano-technology did some good for you"

Chris goes near him, and once in front of him, she gives the man a slap on the shoulder, still covered with the armour, putting than her hands on her hips, looking in the eyes of who once had been her brother's bodyguard – and hers, too. But she can clearly see that Jim isn't exactly smiling at her; at crossed arms, he looks in her eyes, angry.

"Christine Marie Antoinette Stark Johnson, what do you think you are doing here? You left after the invasion, followed the idiot in Britain and I never saw you again. One could think that you come here today because maybe you need some help."

Chris leaves her position, and, instead than looking at the cadets, she looks at the landscape outside the window, trying to change topic and find the right moment to ask. "Jeez, Jim, why do you think I'm here to ask for something? Can't I be here just to see an old friend?"

He still looks at her, sceptical; he knows very well what she is doing, sometimes she can be such a Stark, although she doesn't want to admit it, and she even doesn't notice what she is doing "Chris, stop to beat around the bush, and tell me what do you want."

"I'm here because I wanted to know how you were doing. After all, most of your upgrades come from my ideas. You know, Tony sees the opportunities, I, instead, see the openings and the upgrades, the improvements"

"In years, you never came back to see your "old friends", just give some news, at a certain point we even thought you were somewhere dead, then you send me a Christmas card. A Christmas card, Chris, you send me and your brother and Clint a Christmas card to let us know you were alive! – he pauses - This is the reason I think you need something. This, and the fact that I know you. You never liked too much being around people, and you go looking for them only when you are in extreme danger. Like the time you accepted Wisdom's help when Osborn was looking for your head."

"So, you want to know the truth, all the truth, just the truth? Ok Jim, you'll have it. People continue to hate the mutants, and now that Genosha is shining again, it's more dangerous than never before. Genosha needs someone to protect her, someone that the world could trust as well.- she pauses, stopping to look outside, but in his dark eyes – Xavier and Lehnsherr are assembling a group, and asked me to choose few names. And You, Jim, are my choice to lead the Extremes."

"Extremes? What exactly does it mean? And why me?"

"Extreme Security Force, shortly ESF or Extremes. And about why we need you… well, first, I trust you with my life, more than I trust everybody else in this world, more than Tony too, and you know it. Second, you're a human, a human hero over all, with a story of leadership and a great military career, the… forgive me, but I can't find a better word… the audience will love you, and will think the Extremes are here to protect everybody. Third, as I already said, you're a natural born leader."

"and how exactly this thing will work?"

"The Extremes will have all the necessary connections… Xavier and Lehnsherr already spoke with Director Fury, with UN who gave their patronage, and with few governments, who're sending few of their operatives… Sasquatch from Canada, the Cameron brothers, who are working for their government after the Australian Super Hero Act, will be part of the game, too, and that's quite important, since they'll be a liaison with the Shi'Ar Empire too, thanks to the fact that they are Empress Lilandra's step siblings. Your vice will be Ruth Bat-Seraph… Sabra, I mean… Mossad and Israel were more than happy to ask her to join us. And it seems that she owes Charles one. And there are other ones, too. What we are doing, what we are up to, it's just the beginning"

"You do really believe in this, don't you?"

"I believe that one day I'll be able to stop to live in fear, that my children will not be persecuted or permanently living in a state of fear as mutants are still doing by now. And you, Jim, what do you believe in?"

"I don't like what the Initiative did to these kids… - he looks outside the window, at some recruits, massaging his chin with his right hand - maybe it's time I start to look in another direction…"

"Then, my friend - she says as she put a hand on one of his shoulders - welcome to the Extremes."

* * *

So tell me what you think of my new experiment. I'd like to know your opinions... see you soon, with new chapters, of my new work and my old one as well...


	4. G9 part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters, unfortunately.

* * *

G9(1)

Less than 8 months ago, people could have called them mad ones, but now that the sun shines again on Genosha, no ones call them this way. Today, as the first elected president of the Free Republic of New Genosha is waiting for his guests at the Hammer bay International Airport, Genosha is under the lights as never before, neither when Erik was just "Magneto", and on the other side of the coin. No, today is another day. Today is the day in which Mbasa Warii, former member of the South African government, and now elected president, is waiting, with his Foreign Minister Erik Lehnsherr, for the arrival of the 10 Chiefs of State that will attend the G9 in the city of Khandor during the following week…

As the Air Force One lands on soil and both Warii and Erik approaches the US President shaking his hand, few accredited journalists from all over the world are immediately ready to fix with images and words the historical event, Erik feels something in his hypothalamus, like a tinkle inside his mind… and someone smiling.

_Blackdragon, what's the situation?_ As he arrives on the astral plane, Erik looks at Chris Stark, who's wearing her Extreme uniform, the one she wore when she briefly was an X-Man the last time; by now, her body is on the roof of a nearby building, checking the situation, scanning with her telepathic mind the people around her in search of something wrong, a bad thought…

_I'm still checking, Erik, and for now everything seems fine. I hope that it will be this way 'till the end of the works. For precaution, we've got few undercover agents on the field, too, and at the HQ the Triad is using Cerebra to see if there's someone who's trying to stay away from the lights._

A worried expression appears on Erik's old face; he knows too well that, for the good of Genosha, everything has to go in the right way; they can't allow kidnappings, homicides or something worse. The pirates gave them too many problems already: they'll not allow them to destroy their dream before it could really see the light. In that moment, they both close contact, and they go their separate way, ready to face what's going to happen. It's in that moment that Chris, for a moment, stops to pay attention to Erik, turning part of her mind in direction of a reporter who's following the summit and commenting every instants of the ceremony of inauguration that will start soon.

_Here Trish Tilby live for CNN, from the Hammer Bay International Airport. Just few months ago, we reported about the re-apparition of the X-gene and of the mutants all over the world, and today we are in Genosha to testify another historical and crucial moment in the history of the world. The Nation Island is, in facts, welcoming the members of the G9,and everybody is asking if this mean that the Republic of New Genosha will become the 10th member, or if the location of the summit here just means the rebirth of the nation after years and years of oblivion. I don't know if our cameramen can show it to you, but right now, from my position, I can see Erik Lehnsherr, who last week had been nominee foreign minister, who's greeting the President of the US. Wait… they are telling me that in the following minutes King T'Challa of Wakanda and the Prime Minister of Canada will land, but I want to remind you that in less than 2 hours the most important persons of the planet will be here, making Genosha the most important place of the planet for the next week. I want to remind you that the Prime Minister of Italy can't be here due to a faintness he had a couple of days ago while participating at a meeting of the young industrialists; in his place, the minister of the interior, Roberto Maroni, will attend all the assembles…_

**_[Here Steel, Situation?]_ **From her position, Chris can sees Jim Rhodes, in one of his War Machine armors, with Erik and Warii, "posing" as their bodyguard; giving a quick look at the perimeter, he asks for information with his internal comm.-link, ready to face whatever will happen in the following moments; one after the other, all his field agents answer.

"_Green Witch here, clear."_ Amanda Safton's answers from the inside of the airport, closed only in part; Green Witch is the code-name assignee to her because of the colour of her standard uniform, a green and black one.

_"Quarterback here, clear" "Engineer and Arrow here, clear" _Both Langowsky, former Football player, and Chris, who's with Arsenal, are outside the building, checking the situation in different points.

_"Surfer here on the waves, ready to jump if it's necessary, all's good."_

_Professor Johnson, Iron Man's approaching you; we're not sure why he is near you…_

_…we can see him but not read him. Somehow is shielding part of him from us…._

_…we know he is not a problem, so we'll continue to check the area in your place, too, while you'll have to deal with him…_

On the other side of the astral plane, Blackdragon stops to speak with Celeste, Phoebe and Mindee, and comes back to the reality, where she can see that, while she was out, Arsenal already pointed two guns, one for hand, at the visitor they are having, someone that it's not so strange is here, because global security is his work… in all his red iron, steel and gold splendour, in front of them there's no else than the Invincible Iron man, former director of S.I.E.L.D. and now member of Fury's elite of soldiers.

"Mr. I made a tomb for my little sister because I thought she was dead and I never gave a look to see what really happened to her is here, Chris – Roy says as he sees, in the distance, Tony flies in their direction – seriously, when you'll make me come back, you'll have to consider the idea of coming back with me, because, jeez, honestly, how can you stay around such people? I mean… when you disappeared, we tried everything we had to find you, but him? What did he do for you? And it's not like Hal isn't waiting for you…"

**[Christine, nice to see you again]**

"I don't know what you think you are doing here Mister, but as sure as my name is Arsenal, I'll not allow you to do anything…"

[I don't think your bullets could work against me, child.]

"Let's say that my bullets are made of, I dunno, adamantium? What now?"

"Lower your weapons, Arsenal; IRON MAN is not a problem, after all, he is still my brother, don't you, Tony? – as he lands on the roof and takes away his helmet, Chris looks coldly at him – what do you want, Tony? I thought that your boss already spoke with Lehnsherr, Xavier, Rhodes and even Warii. I don't have anything to do with you and your friends, nor if you're here for the Extremes nor the Go…." She doesn't end the sentence, she simply looks worried in direction of a zone of the bay in front of the airport, then she activates a com—link with any other member of the group, without bothering herself to tell Tony immediately what's going on, just stopping him to add anything else with a simple gesture.

_"Here Engineer to Surfer. I need you to confirm a situation at Hammer Bay, quadrant C6. Repeat:C6."_

_"Here Surfer, I just jumped at C6 and I have to confirm the situation. The rumours were right. There are at least 17-18, maybe even 20 Atlantics with Dorma. They are just leaving the waters in direction of the airport, scaring the hell out of the people on the beach. What do you want me to do?"_

_"Quarterback here, things are worse then what we expected. They are coming from my sector, too. A handful of them is flying in my direction, too!"_

_**[Here Steel to all units; deviate the incoming flights to the secure designated location, we'll drive the Diplomatists to the nearest secure point. Triads, check other incoming attacks and alert the remained operatives; Quarterback, you are allowed to transform ad use all the necessary force; Surfer, pick your sis up and go help him; if Industrialist has nothing else to do than annoy Engineer, he could came, too; another armored warrior could be useful; all the other operatives on field, converge here.]**_

"I hope that you'll not be mad at me sunshine, but I'd prefer to pick my bike instead of flying with you. I'll be there before you could say _Bye, Bye My darling_" As he says so, the young man known as Arsenal, dressed exactly like the night he met Blackdragon in NY, jumps from the building in direction of his bike, ready to fight a battle he didn't think could be his, too; but now he is no longer in his universe, he is in a new one, and if he wants to come back home, he has to do it; meanwhile, Iron Man and Blackdragon are leaving, too, but both flying, using her powers Chris and with his armor Tony; one can thinks it's strange, but in so many years, it's just the second time they are doing it together, at least in action... although it's just for a while, because they'll share just a portion of the voyage, having different targets: the airport Chris, and the bay Tony.

**[You are almost prepared… you know they were ready to attack, don't you?]**

"We're better than what you could think, Tony, and, still, we can improve ourselves… and the world outside Genosha. This is one of the reasons I'm here."

**[And the other reason it's me, right? You stopped to want to have anything to do with me a long time ago, Chris. All these years and still you can't forgive me for having hidden you the fact that I was Iron Man… why can't you understand that I was just trying to protect you? It was for your own good… I thought that you understood it, years ago, when I send you away with Wisdom to protect you from Osborn!]**

"I never saw it that way, Tony. You told me you tried to protect me, but you just hurt me, and too much… you never had faith me, you never trusted me. This is something I can't forgive so easily. – she pauses, still in the air, looking at him, hurt in her dark eyes – did you really believed I was such a fragile creature? I know, I did a mistake that time with Bullseye and Venom, but I've always learned from my mistakes…. And, you, instead, send me away with Pete, knowing that ours was a doomed relationship, that he was going to break my heart in two, again! But you know what was the worst part? The fact that you kept with you Pep and Maria! I can get Maria, but Pep? Good Tony, you preferred to have her around than me! why can't you admit it? You didn't want me around, you never have, you were my brother because you have to, because someone forced you!"

**[Oh, please, don't start with this ridicule story again! I thought you were a little more mature than this! You know, I still have to understand who do you have to forgive, Chris: Me, for having hidden my secret identity and whatever you are accusing me of, or you, for having betrayed you parents' legacy for so long? Isn't this the reason you changed your surname into Johnson again? How long do you have to make me pay? Don't you think that hiding your powers from me, working for Xavier against me, staying away from me for so many years is a price already too high to pay for my mistakes, whatever they were? When will you stop to be such a child?]**

Chris remains still in the air for a moment, then looks at the airport; she doesn't answer Tony, she simple changes topic, focusing on the incoming battle.

"It's time; go find Langowsky, I'll fly to the airport to deal with the major wave of Atlantics with the other ones."

* * *

So tell me what you think of my new experiment. I'd like to know your opinions... see you soon, with new chapters, of my new work and my old one as well... see you soon with the BIRTH OF NEW GENOSHA!


	5. G9 part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters, unfortunately.

* * *

G9 (2)

It isn't exactly as she hoped to see it. She hoped to live one of the most beautiful days of her life, still, here she is, ready to fight the troupes of Atlantics that are attacking Genosha, and of all the days, today: to hit the Island, and the rest of the world as well. Dorma isn't a stupid, she knows too well what she is doing, she started to prepared this a long time ago, when she first arrived in this world, led here by Doom. In her universe, she was a queen, an empress, and she wants the title again, she has always wanted that title again, and the easiest way to obtain it is killing the leaders of the world. If she'll be able to do so, she'll be the queen… and she'll have her revenge on the ones like Doom, the hated Susan Storm and Richards, the one who brought her here, the one who become queen in her place, the one who closed her in a jail. It had been the greatest humiliation of her life, she'll have revenge for this, and she is going to obtain it, in a way or in another.

"Here my tropes, ready to fight! Hail Dorma!" She has to admit it, she is lucky. Among Namor's people, she found many of them who weren't happy about the way things were going; many of them just wanted the old Atlantis back, to have the power upon the humans, to be the kings of not just the sea, but of the world itself. And, for their luck, they found someone who wanted to ear their prayers. They found someone with their same goal. They found Queen Dorma, who took them in and leaded them toward the end of the human's world dominance. And, as she flies in direction of the airport were all the politicians are, she can't avoid smiling, full of herself, already tasting the victory. A victory she is sure will arrive soon. And, in that moment, I'll be the queen of the world.

* * *

Redemption City -Academy of Tomorrow.

"Is it true that Queen Dorma just attacked, Miss Moonstar?" inside the meeting room of the school, where Danielle "Mirage" Moonstar, a beautiful Cheyenne in her 30s, is speaking with Shen Xorn and the youngest of them all, angelica Johns, a young girl, with black hair and eyes, dressed like a Goth, not already in her 20s, enters, thrilled, followed by a girl with dark eyes and hair dressed like any other girls, just in t-shirt and jeans. Dani doesn't answer her; she doesn't need it, the tv in the room is on, they have just to give a look at it to see what's going on, to see Dorma attacking the innocent people in her way.

"Morgan, be quiet, please. There's nothing to be worried about. The extremes will take good care of her."

"Yes, I know, Miss Moonstar, but… Do you think that we could do something? Do we have to join them in battle?"

Angelica looks at both girl, crossed arms, cold and secure. "I know how you feel, but you're here to learn how to use your powers, not to fight. This isn't up to you. End of the discussion. Now come back to your quarters."

Without a word, the girls leave, silently, but the younger one stopps, with a look full of determination in her blue eyes. "Usually, I don't like fight… I've too many bad memories… every time they come out – she says as her adamantium claws leave her hands – everytime they come out, I see what the Facility made me do in the past. I always fear to have problems to control myself... sometimes it's like I still feel Weapon X's program inside me… like I'm going to kill everyone I'm fighting with from a moment to another."

"Laura… - Morgan stops, looking at her schoolmate, for a moment, neither of them moves, then Laura runs, runs in direction of the nearest exit, smile on her face, full of adrenaline. – Laura? What the hell do you think you are doing? Miss Johns said…"

"Dad trusts Miss Johnson. He says she is a good woman, that I've got a lot to learn from her… that, and the fact that she took me in… I'm not going to let her fight alone, I'll be at her side!" Laura Howlet, Logan's "daughter", says, running in direction of the airport, ready to fight… ready to fight, Again, A fight that no one put her into…a fight that she decided to join on her own… for the first time in her short life.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the airport, everything is going to explode, soon. Blocked inside the newborn structure, thousands and thousands of people, including the greatest leader of the worlds, are looking, preys of fear and terrors, as the atlantics trying to break the structure, to get in, to get to them. As Amanda "Daytripper" Safton saw them coming to her, she knew she had to do something. She knew they were going to take no prisoners, that they didn't care about the causalities… so, as soon as she sees them, she manifests a sword made of pure mystic energy, and, planting it into the soil, she creates a shield to protect everything and everyone; as she knees in front of the doors, she just prey… prey that the cavalry will arrive soon, 'cause she is in so much pain, and she doesn't know how long she will survive.. and how long she will able to keep everybody safe.

"My loyal servants, we're not going to let those stupid, little humans stop us….try to force their walls again, use lethal force, do what you want… but I want their lords! - Dorma says, as one of her own walks in her direction, dressed as a druid, with a cape similar to Strange's one – You, master of the magic. One of the likes of you is keeping us out. Scrape it. Now - The man stops in front of Amanda's shield, and starts, starts to tell something, to whisper words long lost to the winds, to manipulate sands of many colours… and the walls become subtler and subtler, and there's nothing Amanda can do, if not scream in pain as she knows that soon she will fail. - Protect the magician. I don't want any troubles." And with so, she moves away, in direction of what she hopes will be soon an opening.

_--Here Blackdragon, I'm on the airport. I can see them… there are thousands of them!—_the white haired telepaths looks from the sky to them, to her friend who's screaming, to the people who's going to die. --- _People, there are simple too many of them… but if we loose this one, we loose everything. Is it clear that we can't let it happen?-_ As she mentally says so to her team-mates, she starts to project rays of kinetic energy towards the adversaries who's coming directly at her, hitting some of them, but, before she could realise what's happening, from the soil, while she is concentrating to her enemies, the people of Atlantis starts to fire at her. Not normal weapons – they know too well that they'll easily be of no help against so powerful adversaries – but weapons based on the same spin-tech the Initiative's inhibitors were based on, but, differently from them, this one transmits the pieces of information needed to turn off the metagenes via ray… and al it takes to take her down is just one of them, one simple ray and Chris Johnson is falling from the sky like an angel with broken wings who lost its way towards heaven. As she is already feeling her powers going away, she is just able to do what she once did during the so called Secret Invasion, creating a telekinetic bubble in order to protect her body when it will hit the soil… but, like that time, like that time she still remembers so clearly, the fact that she is creating a bubble doesn't mean that the bubble is working at 100% and that she isn't feeling the fall, once hit the soil.

"Well, well, well, look at what we've here…. One of those damn humans – one of the soldiers says approaching her, her shields gone, starting to hit her – let's see, what do we do with you, little girl?"

"Ehy, why don't we have a little of fun? I'm sure queen dorma will not mind it…."

"You know what, you are right. Let's call the others, and leave them look at this beast while she gives the only things are good at…. Entertain us."

"Better is she starts to get used to it, once we'll have take the world, it will be the only thing these cows will ever do…"

"You sure is such a bright idea?"

* * *

"So, your power….- Laura starts as they are still walking along the corridors of the school – how does it work, exactly?"

"When we die, especially when we die of a bad death, like, a violent one, or a shocking one, the residual electric activity of our brain leave a trace, a psychokinetic residual in this plane of existence. It's not exactly about we're speaking about, it's more just a mere distorted empty reflection of what once we were… it's energy, unable to do anything different from filling the space around us. But my power, thanks to it I can control this energy, and I can… summon them, giving them a form. Once it was just the form of ghosts, now, after I've had my powers back, I've learned to control them, and shape them as I wish."

"And since your powers work better with the violent deaths, it means that here in Genosha you are very, very powerful, right?"

"Yeah, well, 16 millions of spirits to summon aren't so bad."

"16 millions against few thousands… I say that the odds are going to be reversed, what do you think, Morgan?"

"That what you want to do is so cool, but we still have a problem…. Have you thought about how are we going to join them? Sure that I can summon the ghosts, but I can't send them against someone I can't see, I have to be close enough to the enemy to be able to give them orders. And we are out of people with teleporting abilities, remember?."

"Good thing that people with teleporting abilities owns, actually, teleporting abilities, then- Laura says smirking, face in front the one of her new found friend, showing the brunette one of the Extremes' communication devices. – wonna bet that I know how to contact Slipstream?" saying so, Logan's daughter puts it on, turning the device on.

"Still, it remains the problems about the fact that the invaders are everywhere on the island, and I can be only in a place a time… - Morgan says, as Laura still tries to contact the Australian boy.- by the way, you were a spy, it isn't not so strange that you had that thing and know how to use it and how to reach Mr. Cameron."

"Oh, please, I can't believe that you've worked with Xavier… sometimes you are so naïve, Morgan. You can control your "ghosts" psychically, right? What's the big deal? We've got 3 of the previous hosts of the Phoenix Force, here! They'll help you to create a link with your ghosts everywhere on the island, so you'll be able to control all of them at the same time! - Laura turns, looking outside the window, almost done with the comm.-link, a little annoyed by Morgan's naivety. – and it's Davis, not Mr. Cameron. He isn't so much older then us."

"Yeah, well, just 10 years, right? - Morgan says, smirking as Laura did before, but for a totally different reason. –I've heard that Kitty Pride, when she was 18, had a story with a man who was 10 years older then her, right?"

"Pete Wisdom, intelligence. I know, I trained with him and his black ops team. Done a couple of missions, too. Blackdragon's ex, too. well, and Sage and Dazzler and… "

"Ok, ok, I get it, no more speaking about Davis, right…"

"In fact, it's time to speak to Davis… - Laura says turning towards the other girl again, comm. Link in her hands and a smirking smile on her lips, as she was not only happy, but proud of herself, too – Blond, can you please come back here? I might have an idea about how to end all this mess…"

* * *

"You sure is such a bright idea?"

"What are you talking about, brother? Sure that is…" as the Atlantic soldier turns his head to speak with his comrade, he sees that the men at his back are falling, blades of energy piercing their bodies. As he looks in shock at the human creature in front of him, the woman on the soil cleans the blood from her mouth and teeth, and, once standing, as he steps back, she stabs him in the back with a psychic blade of golden and flaming energy, her eyes as red as never before.

"Thanks for the distraction." She says, massaging her forehead, still a little hurt, once the sword is gone.

"You're welcome, love, as always. I've heard you were alive, nice to see that's true. – as he goes near her, he stops, thinking about what to do or not what to do, and decides that no, it's not such a good idea hugging her, not after he has cheated on her – I thought that thing was supposed to depower you."

"It wasn't calibrate on my actual genome." She coldly says trying to pay attention, to see if she can reach someone out there, leaving him behind, like she isn't caring at all about him. At a certain point, she arches her eyebrows, like to think of something, to concentrate on something, and she can see, everyone can see it…. From the soil, thousands and thousands, even millions of spirits, emerge, attacking all at the same time, all the same target: Namora and her people.

"What….. Sorcerer! – she screams as she reaches the old "man" – hurry up, they've called their fallen ones for help! We must to get to their leaders!"

"I'm trying, my queen, but the spirits… they are preventing me from accessing to the woman's source of power!" he tries to find a reason to explain her why he is failing, but he can't, also if there are the ghosts, this isn't the reason, the reason is that the woman is resting, and is stronger than he thought…

"Gimme the damn book! I'll easily find a solution for our problem, and, once I'll be queen of the world, you'll die!"

"Not be so sure about it, blue skin - as she hears these words, Dorma tries to turn, but can't. 2 adamntium claws are already passing through her abdomen, leaving her almost dead, but, still, alive. – be glad that I want to stay here, or you'd be dead at this time."

* * *

"Love, what the hell just happened?" he asks her as the invaders retreat inside the sea, in panic.

"It happen, Wisdom, that somehow we just won."

* * *

"Today we are, in this land, to celebrate not the mutants or the "plain" humans – president Obama of the USA says from the stage in the arena – but we are here to celebrate freedom and unity… and change. This city has been called with many names, but the one she has now, Redemption, has a more deep meaning…"

"Today we are here –the president of France, Ségolène Royal, continues – because of a man, who believed that we all could live together, in harmony. A man with a dream, a dream that conquered the world, and redeemed his worst enemy…"

"a man who redeemed himself. Those men believed in change, believed, over all, in this land, and in the possibility to make it the centre of the world, a place from which take example all over the world…" Maroni says.

The German chancellor, Horst Köhler, takes the word "We're proud to be here today, to witness what the future is waiting for us. Here we're not talking about a future where mutants will inherit the planet, but the future we're talking about is a much more brighter one…."

"this is the future those men, those woman and men, those people tried to show us for so many years, often failing. We've been at closed eyes for a way too long time, today it's time to finally open them…" Stephen Harper, first minister of Canada, says.

"today we don't accept them. Today we see them, for what they are, our brothers and sisters, men among men, and not gods, not monsters, not freaks. They are like us, creatures of our same blood, that saw the light in this world." Gordon Brown of the UK says.

"these people had showed us what strength and courage is. What willpower is… them, and this island. It doesn't matter how many times madmen, aliens and weapons created by devilish men have walk this soil, they never stop to try, to have faith, they never lower their heads… they keeps fighting, until the very end." Taro Aso of Japan continues, followed by Dmitry Medvedev from Russia.

"today, Genosha rebirths. Today, with her, the world rebirths, becoming a better place, a better place for our future generations to grown up in. we have to believe that it's not just something that's happening now and here, but the whole future, the whole future of this world is as bright as what we are seeing right now."

"Today Warii – says T'Challa taking the word – becomes president of GENOSHA… OF NEW GENOSHA … and the world welcomes this land of peace and liberty among her country. Today I'm proud as never before to have at my side someone who helped so much this cause, my beloved queen, Ororo, former leader of Xavier's group, the X-Men… today, I'm porud as never before to introce this world to Mbasa Warii and his government, and to introduce to this planet its new protector…. _**The Extremes**_!"

* * *

So tell me what you think of my new experiment. I'd like to know your opinions... see you soon, with new chapters, of my new work and my old one as well... see you soon with the BIRTH OF NEW GENOSHA!


	6. Home sweet home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following Characters ...

* * *

**_EPILOGUE_**

"Sweetie, you should already be asleep by now…" As she hears his voice, Chris doesn't answer, but just turns her head in his direction, annoyed, tempted to show him her middle finger, and he, standing crossed arms and lifted eyebrows, knows it too, that's the reason he looks at her a little sceptical.

"Hope you know I'm working for you – she turns again to her screens, numbers and formulae filling them, running, able to be seen and understood just by her and her tecnarchic powers – besides, it's not like I sleep that much. – she pauses again, taking a deep breath. – especially here. This is supposed to be home but… - As she closes her crying eyes, he reaches for her, and, kneeing at her back, chin on her white hair, he puts his hands on her shoulders, a gesture she automatically answers to, putting her right on his one – God, Roy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't go on and on about how I miss them, while you are trapped here. If there's someone who's the right to whine about it, that's you."

"Like I don't know that you've always felt more at easy with us – he grins, looking at the screens, trying to understand what's going on, on them, letting go of her and standing at her side, again crossed arms - seriously, Chris, you should sleep. I know you'll find a way to send us back home. I miss Lian and Donna, but I know they are safe and have each other, and plenty of others. so, please…"

"Roy, seriously, I don't need to sleep. My connection to the Core of the force keeps me up, it's like receiving energy from an eternal and infinite smithy… technically speaking, I'm no longer in need of food, I eat just because I don't want you all to be at unease when you're around me…." She tries to complain, as he forces her to leave her seat and, putting an arm around her shoulders, guide her outside the control room, as she mentally shouts down the power, knowing too well that, if there's someone she can't hop to win against, that are Clint and, especially, Roy: she has always felt a strong connection with him, the first time she met him she thought it was because he remembered her of Clint, but, with the years, after these long months passed into each other company… he understands her. He understands how she feels, and how she felt when she was younger, and he understands her relationship with Tony, because, somehow, it mirrors the one he had with Ollie; young, alone, and lost, filling the void of their hearths with something that wasn't the love of a family: for Roy, it was the drug, for Chris, playing the role of the cruel spy, pretending to be cold and careless.

"Like I could be at easy around you, the very incarnation of creation… just Hal could stand the thought of staying with you! – he grins again – the only thing I don't get is why you haven't told them about your new powers and you being you-know-who…"

"Look, look, look… the two lovebirds…- as they hear the half-drunken voice, they turn, seeing at their backs a smoking Pete Wisdom – guess now I know why you put me down, love. Found someone younger, I see. Didn't know you were that much into fresh meal, I thought you were into older men, _Lady Blackdragon_… guess I didn't know you that well, then."

_Pete thinks you're my new boy-toy… I can't believe it! He dares to_…."May I remember you that you were the one who broke up with me?"she goes closer to him, a voice full of rage and hate, as Roy keeps keeping her for her shoulders, scared about what she could do to the poor man.

"Actually, I didn't. you did, honey" Pete remarks, the same voice as her.

"Right, sorry, it's true – she turns to Roy to explain – it's true, he didn't break up with me, I did, the poor man just had repetitively sex with a woman that happened to not being me in our bed. We can't blame that on him, right?"

As she turns, she leaves, mad, full of rage, as full of tears of rage are her dark eyes, and she almost runs, hurrying herself up to be the more far away possible from him.

"You – Roy says as he turns to follow her, pointing a finger at him – you don't get to hurt my little girl"

"She isn't your little girl. At least, according to you two."

"I don't like her in that way, you idiot, but Chris is the only family I have, and if she'll suffer because of you, because of your presence here…"

"Didn't know you've switched sex, Marion. Or, wait, are you Tony? Make my compliments to your surgeon!"

"You know, Wisdom, I thought Clint – he says, calling the other archer by simply name, something that Pete had never been allowed to, like to underline the distance there's between the former British spy and Chris and her friends - was exaggerating, but, man, he was right, you're simply a bastard. You hurt her and you dare to blame her because she told you that you two were through? You're not worthy my time."

"Bet you can't wait to enter in her panties… can't blame you, thought, I couldn't me too. Especially at the beginning, she was so fucking hot when we got to…"

"I'll pretend it was the alcohol, and I'll try to not hate you that much, Wisdom, but meanwhile… stay away from her – Roy says after his right fist meets Pete's face, sending him on the floor, turning to walk in direction of where Chris went to follow the crying girl – and don't believe that just because I'm an archer I can't do hand-to hand combat or use any other kind of weapon… because I do."

"Oh, I'm so scared, kid! Let me get it, you'll hurt me? make me regret that I come here? Damn, you scare the hell out of me! – he sarcastically tells Roy, as he stopped the redhead archer by taking him for a shoulder, forcing him to turn, and reserving him the same treatment, as he, once send the Navajo raised young man on the floor, starts massage his face – don't think I can let you walk away from this, Harper. I'm a man of honour, faithful to my ideals…"

"Faithful? You're the last man who can put the word faithful into a conversation referring to himself!" he says, answering to his comment, as he jumps on him, making the British fall as he goes for his abdomen; once on the floor, the masculine bodies rolls on the cold fabric of the white cerulean pavement, and it's a mess of fists and kicks and bumps and black eyes and broken ribs and hurt muscles, that stops just when they hear it, because, as they hear the almost unnatural cry that follows the explosion, the desperate voice, the scared tone, they know something bad is going on, because she is never scared, and if she is… it means it's bad, and that they have to stop it as soon as they can. Without a word, they jump onto their feet, and run, especially Roy… because if Chris is in troubles, if someone is hurting her… they'll have to deal with him.

"time-out?" Pete suggests, as he covers his respiratory channels to enter into what used to be Chris' quarters at the base, dust and smoke leaving from under the door, coming from the inside.

"just for now – Roy doesn't look at him, but hits with his right shoulder said wooden door, sending it into pieces, and collapsing onto the soil once inside – sorry sweetie, forgot my spare key, hope you don't mind…" he says, almost joking, trying to get a view of the inside, too full of dust and smoke to understand what's going on

"hope you'll not be disappointed, but I dying wasn't in my agenda for today!"

As they her voice, Roy, a little more quite, is almost hit by an unconscious body, a green human-like creature with too many chins that hits the wall near him. _Roy? Is that you? You're not hurt, are you? _She telepathically asks him, still unable to see with her own eyes, as she turns, like to make the sensation and the contact stronger.

_Chris? Can you hear me? what's going on? I heard you cry, I thought you were in danger… who's here? What do they want?_ He thinks, hoping she'll hear him, since he is thinking hard to her.

_"Roy? _Run, please! Don't… don't stay here!"

"damn, I can't see a thing… where the hell did I out those damn computer lenses? – Roy says, as he starts to search into the pockets of his "civil clothes" for said pair of instrumentation, that he puts on as soon as he finds them, switching to the infra-red – ok, ok… what the hell is going on?" he says, frantic and worried, in a hurry.

"that one is a War Skrull… well, at least he was before our lovely lady was over with him. I wonder why are they attacking her? She didn't did that much of a damage during the war…"

"They re not all like him - Roy says rays of energy almost hit him and Wisdom – I've seen them on your… on the Extremes files… I think they were referred to something like…the Death Commandos, I think."

_go to protect the triad! They'll go after the 3 in 1… they'll go after each keeper of the Power…_

"insensate. The death commandos have always been used only to locate and neutralize the Phoenix hosts. They should be after the cuckoos… ehm, the triad, not after Chris, she isn't…"

"She is the Phoenix. White phoenix of the crown, to be more accurate."

"and I'm the Messiah"

" glad to meet you, Jesus"

"I'd know. We used to be together. We used to talk. And, even if she didn't tell me, I'd know. Knowing things is my work."

"listen, Wisdom, it's how I met her. She had been restored to life in my home-world by the Phoenix Force, in order to help us to destroy evil, and she did, but at the end… she ended her up again. She knew something like that was going to happen, so she kept her cosmic powers low and quiet, you get it?- he pauses, bow an arrow in hands ready to hit – besides, it's what she is god at, right? Always keeping secrets, our lovely lady…"

"I don't know if that woman is a genius or a she-devil"

"I know, she is our girl but we like her for this reason, right?" Roy smirks, as he starts to throw arrow to the enemy.

"what the hell are you still doing here? Go! We can't stand a change against them!" Chris screams under a protective telekinetic bubble, that's protecting her from Supernova's attacks.

"Death commandos, enough… she'll not give up… not until she is the only one in danger – Black Cloak says, grinning under his mask, lifting his "cane" in the air, in front of his soldiers – attack the men!"

"go for help, Wisdom! I'll handle them 'till you'll be back!" As B.C. gives the orders, soon two members of the commandos start to attack Roy, who's covering Wisdom's exit the better he can; one called Star-scream uses what once Roy used to call a "canary cry", while another one shots blast of pure solar energy, and, in the same time, Supernova grins, keeping Chris occupied while firing at the mutant.

"what the…- Chris turns to give a quick look at what's happening to Roy, and realises that's it's not two members of the commandos who're attacking him, but three… and the third one is going to hit him in the back, with a spear, and Roy's not seeing it coming – no!" as she screams the word in agony (an agony of the soul, not of the body) she lets her force-field like construct fall, and jumps in direction of Roy, as quick as she can, sending him on the soil, a little distant from where the spear falls, just inches from her semi-unconscious body, but, then, letting the both of them exposed to other attacks… not that the commandos mind it, they don't give a damn about him, they just attacked him in order to get to what they truly wanted, the host… but, if Warrior's pointing his spear at Roy's gut, like now, will serve the cause, they'll not mind.

"let him go… please… he doesn't have to do with me…it's me the one you are after" she is not crying. She never cries, she stands, on her knees, proud, looking in front of her, but at close eyes, like waiting for what's going to come, and ready to accept her punishment, holding strongly the pendant at her neck, falling on her heart, the holo-emphatic crystal she got from Jean when she become the Phoenix's host… or, to be more accurate, the last half of it, the half she brought home with herself once she come back from the battle with the female furies of Darkseid, the half that completes Hal Jordan's one.

_**Don't be afraid. All will be well**, -_ as silent tears starts to leave her eyes, she hears the sweet voice that once belonged to Jean Grey, talking from a place far away from the one Chris finds herself into, directly into her mind, her soul -_you just have to hope for it, **Chris. Your love, your faith, your willpower… you're strong. You've always been, but you are realising it just now, through your sacrifice. A sacrifice I'm not going to allow. All will be well, White Phoenix of the Crown, I promise you**. _

"we're glad you understand how dangerous your very existence is, Starchild… accepting what's going to come, you are making your sufferance and your permanence in this world more brief. Differently from us, you fought with honour, and showed to put the others in front of you… but this is not enough. This is not enough for us to let you live – Black Cloak says as he approaches her, at her back, using his can to tear apart her shirt – and not enough to not suffer, because this is not up to us." As he says so, he opens a little bottle, something that seems to come directly from the 1001 nights, from Cherazade's ancient middle-east faeries, and he empties the whole liquid content on her now naked back, while she fall on the soil, still on her knees, her left open against the cold floor, like to carry her weight, and her right one still around the pendant: she screams, both with her mind and her voice, letting everyone else in the structure knowing her fear, her sufferance.

_Meanwhile, elsewhere…._

_Mrs. Rhodes, Miss Johnson-Stark is in pain…_

_…the death commandos attacked her but…._

_She is not allowing anyone to enter in the room. The_ 3-in-1, still inside Cerebra, mentally say to Jim, occupied in a recalibration bath that's rebooting the structure of the fake body structure he has inherited by Ultimo, learned to control after years and years of training, after the loss of his real body in Santo Marco.

"Oh, damn.." he says as he jumps on his feet and transform the nanites into an armour

_We couldn't help her, even if she would let us to…_

_The death commandos know we used to carry the power, too, if they'll spot us…_

_They'll come after us, and we can't risk the lives of the people around here._

"damn right, girls"

_Mr. wisdom is coming to you and…._

"Celeste, is that you, right? What's going on? Why did you stop?" he says as he is already in the air.

_She is coming here to end this. She says all will be well._

"she? You mean, Chris? Is this the reason she is fighting them? To protect you?"

_No, it's… I can feel her. I sued to be the one more connected to her, I was the one who closed her up into our hearts…I felt her once, and I still feel her… not still, I feel her again._

"jean grey wants to save Chris?"

_The phoenix force wants to save her. She says that professor Stark is one of her favourite hosts in the entire multiverse, that she is needed elsewhere… that this is no longer her place to be…_

_Still the same time, still elsewhere, at a universe of distance…_

This night, Hal Jordan isn't sleeping that much. It's been a while since he started having problems with sleeping, but this time, it's different. It's not because he is sleeping in space, in his room at the satellite, It's not just because he misses her presence, _Chris' presence,_ remembering the only night they've shared, the only morning they've woke up together, her loving embrace, her kisses to wake him up… he can't help but feel his bed empty… and his life as well. Truth is, it's the dreams, too. he often has bad dreams. His Dad. Barry. Parallax 1&2. Darkseid and Libra. The death of his friends, the fear for his family. And now he even see her in his dreams. He is scared for her in his dreams, and, as he tries to go to sleep again, he knows it will not be nice, that he'll continue to have nightmares about the only true love of his life again. But what he is seeing… what he is feeling now… it's totally new. And he's not scared. he knows her… and he knows it's not a dream… and for the first time in his life, he feels hope, and he knows that Saint Walker, the guy he met just few months ago, was right: all will end well.

"Hal… are you familiar with the sentence _visions come to prepared spirits?" _As he looks at the white and warm nothing in front of himself, he knows that or he is in the White Hot Room, or in one of its psychical representations, both places where he has already been. Both times with Chris, of course, since the White Hot Room is the home of the Phoenix Force and Chris is the Phoenix… or at least, she was, the last time he saw her.

"Yes, of course" he smiles, and he'd like to hug the woman in front of him. It's not Chris, of course, but she was one of her closest friends, and maybe she even knows something about her… Jean Grey, whom he has met for just one day in his whole life, someone he'll never forget… the strongest Phoenix of the whole MULTIVERSE, stronger even than Chris. _My Chris._

"Then, well, little spirit…prepare yourself." Smiling, she opens her arms, like to invite him to embrace her, but it doesn't make any sense… then he sees it. From her palms, something leaving them… fire. An ocean of fire and flames and glory and passion, in the guise of a bird. A bird of flames. A Phoenix, the "physical" representation of her psychic powers. he knows it's not real, but he knows it's not a dream either. Jean was right (according to Chris she always was), this is a vision, a vision she is giving him, once the flaming birdie reaches his body, and enters in it, in his heart, like to become a part of himself… this is a vision about Chris, about what happened to her, about what the Phoenix Force and the Crown did for her, to thank her for what she did during the war with Libra &Co…. the first time they saw each other, inside the egg, and… and a vision of her, now, protecting Roy… he can't believe it… he found her, or maybe she found him… they are together, and taking care of each other, but something is attacking them…

"Damn – he says to himself as he wakes up, covered with sweat although he has just boxers on and an extremely subtle sheet on his bed, and all the windows are even open, since is already spring, hot spring, in California; without even thinking about it, he closes again his fist, the ringed one, closing the other one around the half of the empathic crystal he has around his neck, the other half of Chris' 0ne, the part she left him when they met for the last time in the White Hot room and he concentrate, focusing on his powers, an emerald light embracing him as his uniform swathes his body like a second skin, shining like a star, or, as Bat once said, "like a damn lighting bug", and he runs, like he was running for his life – damn, you have to be all right, I have to arrive to the site as soon as I can…. - as he flies, for the first time in years, he doesn't let it go, trying to see it clear, the dream and its whole particulars, like to have a tail to where she will be… _if I'm right and it really wasn't just a dream, like Jean suggested. If she wasn't a dream…. –_ tower? Reddy, teleport me to the Hall, now! It's a life or death matter!"

_616 reality, Genosha, Extremes headquarters._

Black Cloak opens a little bottle, something that seems to come directly from the 1001 nights, from Cherazade's ancient middle-east faeries, and he empties the whole liquid content on her now naked back, while she fall on the soil, still on her knees, her left open against the cold floor, like to carry her weight, and her right one still around the pendant: she screams, both with her mind and her voice, letting everyone else in the structure knowing her fear, her sufferance… Warrior keeps pointing the spear at his gut, and, as he seems her back like in fire, shining like a star, he hurts himself, taking the point of the weapon in his hands, letting the blood fall and run on his body, on the soil, and sending it away, taking the alien creature by surprise, and he puts himself between his long-time friend and the newfound enemy.

"now that the Starchild has been marked – Black Cloak grins evilly- with the death-mark, the ceremony is over…. We can execute them."

"No…please… let him go… kill me but let him go… , -_All will end well _the voice says, Jean's voice, as Chris keeps closer the gem, once the whole Commandos is ready to hit them with everything they have, in order to ensure her destruction, s Roy embraces her and whispers the same things Jeans said, and, once Supernova's bolt is about to hit them, the crystal shines like a star, and she screams in agony, knowing it wasn't just her word that's gonna end – No!" and, as she screams, the pendant shines, shining like star, like a guiding light… a light that guides her through her misfortunes, sending her where she truly belongs…

_New Earth…_

As he is sitting in his civil clothes at the table in the "private" quarter of the hall, the one where only heroes are allowed to, with around himself few of his team-mates, he keeps wondering if it was just a dream or not, like everyone else is doing right now.

"you sure about it, Hal? This Jean Grey showed you both Chris and Roy? They are… - Dinah holds her breath, standing at his back – they are together?"

"what? Together? No, no… - he looks at her, in disbelief, like to prove some kind of point – yes, they were together, but not in that way. He was protecting her… but I don't know by whom… I think someone was trying to hurt her – he closes his hazelnut eyes, as the pendant at his neck shines in his hands - no, wait… someone's hurting them right now. wait… no, I'm wrong again. Someone was trying to hurt them – he grins – everything will end well."

As he says so, what once happened with the lighting road created by the Legion with Wally and his family, it happens again, with the pendant, and, on the soil, like driven by the same pendant, by some kind of twisted but still powerful energy, exactly like the Wests did… against the wall, they see them, Chris and Roy, she is hurt, her clothes are in pieces, her back is fuming, a fresh tattoo emitting the smoke, and he is embracing her, in foetal position, like she was a little child.

"Chris-once she tries to open her eyes, Hal runs towards her, and, taking the white head girl in his arms, he puts his chin on her head, crying_- _please, sweetie… come back to me…C'mon, Chris… please, I need you…"

"didn't know the afterlife smelt like wild musk and old leather…" she says smiling, trying to leave her spot in his arms, her voice dry, something he not willing to accept or to let her do.

"aftershave and dad's jacket. And you're alive and well" he grins again, as he takes her part of the empathic crystal in his left, looking at it and then at her; as she, closed eyes, puts her right on his hand, closing it around the gem, making it whole again against his half one, she inhales deeply the air, probably understanding what went on in the last minutes of her old life, and he can see her smiling, happy and satisfied. Last time he saw her that happy and satisfied at the same time, was when they… they shared a night together.

"what about…" she tries to tell him.

"Roy's fine" he coddles her, as he turns to look at Roy, who's half unconscious, steady in Dinah and Ollie's arms.

"good – she smiles, satisfied, then she pauses – it's good to be back. And alive.."

he lifts her chin a bit, forcing her to look in his eyes(something she is happy to do, since she keeps smiling), while Jordan smiles and grins, and then he kisses her, sweetly on the lips, quickly, but romantically, full of sentiment.

"guess that was about the whole going out thing…" she tells him with that smile of her, half a grin, to be honest.

"that was about the whole "Christine Antoinette Stark, I love you" thing, Starchild… - he kisses her, tenderly again – this is about surviving, and coming back to me… this is about beginning, and ends."

* * *

so.... that's the end of he extremes, at least, from Chris' point of view... and follow her adventures soon in Blackest night: advent of the Phoenix and in of Green Lanterns and Phoenixes, short stories and drabbles about Hal Jorda and Chris Johnson's possible future life together!


End file.
